Turks, The
by GhostlyResident
Summary: Section Four, a group of loyal Turks. Friends since the beginning of their career the group is family. They have a bond that can not be broken, but what happens when somebody tries. Will the other sections help or will they be left in the dust?
1. EnterSection FourMission Time

**Hm, got another one wanting out from its folder. I have, maybe, over a dozen Final Fantasy VII stories, but some are really going to be revamped and sorted out before anyone else sees it. Two words for those stories...raw...messy.**

**WARNING - Do NOT own any FFVII characters. Only those whom you do not recognize are MINE...and they are currently banging on the door for freedom. **

**So, shall we give them that freedom? It all depends on...you. **

**...damn that sounds like some freaky fate jumbo or something. Scary!**

**Read please!!!**

* * *

**Chp - 1 Enter...Section Four...Mission Time**

Standing there with his back to the rest of the diners in the restaurant he sighed as the feeling in the back of his mind wouldn't quit. It was that feeling of being watched, but instead of it happening every now and then through the day the feeling had been a constant. It had really started when he left his home and started off for work and even within his own building the feeling was still there. Roving his eyes around the part of the room he could see he found nothing wrong there. A woman two tables on his right side simple smiled and wiped her mouth lightly when their eyes connected. With the dimmed lights and the candles on each table keeping the room lit he found it not hard to find anybody looking at him, but then it was quite easy for him to look around.

"Something wrong dear?" His wife asked softly.

"No, Hun." He replied smiling tightly, "How's dinner?"

Registering her 'alright' through one ear he found his two men at the bar, but it seemed that they were preoccupied with a pair of well dressed twins in blue. Finishing off dinner and paying the check he escorted his wife to their car where one of his chauffeurs was waiting.

_ "Target leaving building" _

"I'll be back in an hour. There's something I wish to check on before letting it settle for the night." He explained after seeing her worried face, "Give the kids a kiss for me when you get back home."

Softly shutting the door he patted the roof of the black vehicle before stepping back and watching it drive away.

_ "Target's not going home. I repeat 'target is not going home'. Onto Phase 2, boss?" _

_ "I do believe we can ALL see that, Night! Hell, I believe everybody in the whole fucking vicinity can tell that he's doing something he shouldn't!" _

_ "Alright. Alright. Calm down Rouge. Night get with Kale and Shadow. Tag behind him through the crowd. Looks like he's walking. Rouge wait where you are. From what I'm guessing he's heading for where you're at. Keep alert and focused! This is our last chance to bring him down and we need all the evidence we can get so it can be destroyed afterward! UNDERSTOOD?!" _

_ "Yes, sir!" _

**_(Later on that night)_**

"Mm -'POP'- ah, much better." Rouge mumbled as she continued to stretch her muscles.

"Rouge, that is just sick." Kale mumbled as he watched the woman pop her joints and every time he heard the distinctive 'POP' he winced while she seemed to melt in release the sound and feeling seemed to give her. "I will never understand how you can be so stiff even after literally kicking someones ass to death like you do."

Rouge snickered as she looked at him. A wide grin on her rosy pink lips as she watched him flinch when another pop, this one from her spine, was heard.

"There's nothing to understand Kale." She informed bending backwards so her stomach was arched up and her palms touched the floor. "This is just the way I am."

"There's no denying that one piece of truth." He muttered as she brought her feet up and flipped backwards.

Landing with a resounding thud on her feet she shook herself off before resetting her clothes.

"What really is in question is how you can stand _that_." She replied eying the half empty plate in his hand. "That is way too much sweetness for one person."

"Nah, it's pretty good." He said taking another bite of the sweet dessert he had started to consume upon getting back to their hotel suite. "Must be your taste buds or something."

Rouge grunted as she turned away and headed out of the room.

"I'm going to get my shower before heading to bed. Remember we're leaving at nine to head back to Midgar. The others should be meeting us at the helipad at eight thirty since we have some extra passengers coming along." She informed before disappearing into the bathroom.

"Yeah, heard it was the Presidents son and a couple of Turks." Kale replied shrugging in indifference. "You know that if Reno's there then you'll have to fight him in order to pilot that bird, right."

Cussing was heard causing Kale to snicker before the door was abruptly slammed shut and the sound of the shower turning on was barely heard from where he sat in the small living room.

"Can not wait. Nope, can not wait. It's gonna be so much fun tomorrow."

**_(Next Morning)_**

"Oh, Shadow!" Rogue called out in a light sing-song voice as she spotted the woman.

Yes, Rogue." She returned smiling as she turned and faced her. "What is it that you want this time?"

"Food, please!"

Kale and Night shared a look before shaking their heads and taking the back leaving the two women to lead them through the building and up to the helipad on the roof.

"You wanna know the one thing I really hate about mornings?" Night asked all of a sudden as he looked around at his comrades with a look of concentration.

"And what would that be?" Shadow replied curiously while watching her friend nibble on the bagel she had handed her.

"Rogues stomach." He informed simply put as he eyed said woman who in turn looked at him with wide innocent eyes. "It's like a black hole starting the minute she smells food from the kitchen or a nearby diner and it doesn't stop until its consumed at least what I think is three pounds in weight of food. How do you keep a body like that?"

"Easy, high metabolism and an active life style like we have. It also helps that I watch what I eat." She answered shrugging. "Really when I was growing up my intake was about half of what I now consume in the morning. Plus, it doesn't help that I rarely eat dinner or anything really at night."

"True. With the other Turks taking most of the day missions we're left with the night killings after a weeks worth of stalking and info collecting. Who wouldn't have a metabolism like hers?" Kale questioned.

"Us." Night and Shadow piped up looking at him with dead panned looks causing him to chuckle.

Stepping from the elevator once the doors opened the four comrades found themselves walking out onto the open roof of the second major Shinra building on the continent. A slim Shinra helicopter sat a yard away. The other Turks and Rufus no where in sight.

"Yes!" Rogue whooped as she took off for the machine. Keys were already in hand from the secretary handing them over upon them checking in the lobby.

"Looks like Reno's copilot today." Kale informed as he watched Rogue hope into the drivers' side and start checking everything over.

"Thank Gaia." Shadow muttered as another ding sounded from the elevator. "I don't think I can stand his erratic piloting today. Ancients know how the VP can stand it."

"That's because he doesn't drive like that with me." A firm smooth voice informed from behind them.

Walking towards them was the one and only son of President Shinra, Rufus Shinra AKA Vice President of Shinra Electric Power Company. Behind him were two Turks, also his bodyguards for while he was in Junon. Both decked out in the blue suits and black sunglasses. Both looking calm and collected, but every one in Shinra it was just a cover up. Inside they were tense and ready for anything. Well, that's if they truly care about protecting who they have to and either ending up dead or being SOLDIER food for failure to protect the appointed target.

"I see our pilot is ready." Rufus noted as the helicopter slowly started to power up.

The blades slowly spinning before finally picking up and creating a whirlwind around it.

"Let's go. I would like to be back in Midgar before noon." He ordered taking the lead in a strong swift pace before climbing in with ease.

The others climbed in and took seats either across or on either side of the blonde haired man. One of his bodyguards took the copilot seat while the other sat across from Rufus.

"What I don't understand is how you three can deal with her anger." Rufus piped up suddenly while arching a blonde brow and eying the three cohorts.

A low growl was heard from their headsets in reaction as the helicopter took a quick dip from her momentary shock. Rufus chuckled while the others tried to hide their amusement.

'You're gonna get yours one day Rufus.' Rogue thought angrily as she eyed Rufus' bodyguard sitting to her left. 'And it's gonna be so well deserved for all the things you've done.'

* * *

**Got another one out. Couldn't resist really. Tell me what you think, please!**

**Later...  
**


	2. Drinks & Friends

**Yes, I know that when you read this you will find names that some of you might now. No, they are not the same people from the show. I just happen to like their names and at the time i already had the lounge scene planned out. Don't complain just because of the names.**

**Warning - I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING CREATED/OWNED by SQUEENIX**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Chp 2 – Drinks and Friends A.K.A Let's not let the sight of our bosses kill the mood, please!**_

"So what are you up to tonight?" Shadow asked as she watched me from her seat on my bed.

"I'm going out tonight." I informed as I shook my head at the shirt before shifting it and several more hangers away before smirking.

"Ooh, nice." Shadow cooed as I slipped the garment on, "Gonna go to an upscale place? A lounge, maybe?"

"Yep. Somewhere on the Plate and where I can get a good glass of wine." I answered smoothing out the wrinkles.

It is a simple black halter neck. Moving the rest of the hangers out of my way I smirked before pulling out the second piece. Shadow whistled as I slipped the jeans on. They too hugged my figure from my waist down and ended with boot cuts at the bottom.

"Black heels would go good with that." Shadow noted as she eyed my heels, boots, tennis shoes, and sandals that sat at the bottom of my walk in closet.

"True, but I'm taking my bike tonight." I informed eying the black vehicle that sat on the first level of my loft.

"Then wear your boots." She suggested as she stood and grabbed one of the three pairs I owned, one pair being used only when I was on a mission. "These and your black cloak."

Eying the boots and mulling over what she suggested. I relented before gently taking the boots from her and slipping them on. Zipping the sides and tightening the laces down I slipped my jeans over the tops of the boots before walking around to get the feel right.

"Here."

Turning I smiled as she helped me into my cloak and straightened it as she stepped back.

"Perfect." She murmured.

"And what are you doing tonight?" I questioned as I grabbed my wallet and keys from the dresser.

"Well, I plan on going down below the plate and having some fun with Night and Kale." She informed as she led the way from my room to the living room. "I heard Reno's supposed to be going down along with Rude and several other of the Turks and I'm hoping to catch him while there tonight."

"And how will you know what bar he's gone to?" I asked pocketing my house keys before taking my place at her side as we rode the elevator down to the ground floor. "Well, I just happen to have a few friends who know how to pull some strings." She suggested mysteriously causing me to roll my eyes from behind my shades.

"Well, whatever you do tonight be careful for Gaia's sake. I don't need to have someone call me saying they need help. Ring me yourself before you get too drunk and I'll come get you myself, if you want." I informed sliding onto my bike as she shut the elevator grate and door. "You know I don't get drunk enough to fuck myself over."

"Yes, I know. You're the responsible one of us." She replied smirking. "I'll be careful and you have at least some fun. Go get another tattoo if you want. Lord knows when the next time you'll be free after tonight."

"Hm, sounds good. Maybe I will." I mused. "Later."

"Bye."

Revving the bike I gave her a quick nod before taking off. The black and red helmet I wore kept my pinned hair back and neatly in place as I swerved through the traffic that crowded the Plate's streets before an idea popped into my head. Cutting across two lanes of traffic I took a sharp left before making another sharp right and continued to head to the outer reaches of the area that was called Plate.

**~ Two Hours Later ~**

Sitting in one of the four second level V.I.P. rooms I smiled as I watched four of the five people whom I considered somewhere between friends and near siblings.

Nagato sat on my left with a glass of whiskey in hand as he chatted with the others. His spiked fire orange hair gave him a just-out-of-bed look that had some women/men taking second looks. He wore loose black jeans, a black mesh underneath a black t shirt, and leather boots. A black cloak was laid across the back of the three quarter sofa we were sitting on in between him and Jo. His near black eyes took in everything around him the minute he had entered the small glass and curtain encased room, but right now they were flitting between Kina and Itachi. He stood at a nice height of five foot eight at an age of twenty-three.

Jo sat with her legs crossed right over left with a martini in hand as she, like me, silently watched the others. Her black corset and tight mid thigh skirt hugged her figure perfectly. Tonight, unlike most nights, she had her chocolate brown hair pinned back with a clip which caused some strands to become rebellious and slip from the clip. They framed her thin long face along with every now and then getting in the way of her grass green eyes. Her open toed heels were on the floor underneath the table and have been there since the minute she sat down with her drink in hand. Her jacket lay on the back of the sofa between her and Itachi. Jo is twenty-six and stands a height of five foot two, which is the shortest of our group of friends.

Kina is the quiet mouse out of us like Jo is the shortest. Standing at five foot five, just an inch over me, with a choppy bob cut of blonde hair with hazel eyes that seem to see _**everything**_ around her. She wore a pair of torn blue jeans and a off the shoulder solid forest green shirt. Her heeled sandals sat under the table like Jo while her feet were curled up next to her on the sofa. A small smile lay on her lips as I noticed her eye Nagato curiously, but there seemed to also be a depth of something more as I watched her closely.

Itachi took his usual seat, which is always near me, but most of the times on the other side of the sitting area. It was almost like we were automatic guards for out companions while we were out. Even when we ate and had more company. It always ended with Itachi and me sitting on the outer ends of the seats. Itachi stands at a height of five foot nine for twenty-two years of age. He has black hair that reaches just under his shoulder blades which he keeps back with a head band most of the time. Tonight he's not wearing one which is causing his unruly bangs to hide his red eyes at times, but he is wearing black pants, a dark purple shirt with black mesh underneath. He too, like Nagato and I, is wearing leather boots.

"Something wrong, Rogue?" Jo asked as she sets her empty martini glass onto the glass top table where Itachi's empty beer bottle was also sitting.

"No, just have nothing to say." I reply calmly as I swirled my red wine around in its glass.

"So, how was your last mission?" Nagato asked curiously before taking a sip of his drink.

Shrugging I take a sip of mine as I feel Itachi's eyes on me. Meeting his eyes for a second I turn my gaze away before closing them.

"It wasn't too bad. Just too damn long." I informed. "Almost just worth killing the guy when they already had a bunch of shit against him. Which has led me to question the reliability on the information gatherers, Jo? What's going on with your section?"

"Don't ask me. You're gonna have to question Ken and Faith on that one. Those two were gathering that information and spent a week digging all kinds of bull on that guy." She replied shrugging her shoulders innocently.

"Yeah a week. Bet they could have done better if they would have had you or Joseph on the case with them." I muttered venomously. "Would have saved us a lot of time and money."

"Ah, so now it's money too?" Nagato murmured as he eyed me curiously.

"Yeah, it's money now. With me having to pay my neighbor in order not to have my plants and Toshi killed while I'm gone." I shot back. "More information leads to less time out on the field and away from home which in turns saves me from having to pay the teenager."

"Toshi?" Jo questioned with a raised brow.

"My Cockatoo." I replied smiling as I pictured the energetic bird. "I along with my house sitter are teaching him some new tricks and words when we can. He's adorable for a bird."

It must have been the look on my face, but it sent Jo into a snort of giggles, Itachi shaking his head, and Nagato chuckling lowly as he too shook his head.

"Hey Little Ones. I think I see a couple of our coworkers." A deep voice rang out as the curtain that separated the room from the hallway opened.

Logan A.K.A Chill. The man stood six foot two with not a hair on his head which left his green eyes open when not behind his usual pair of black shades. Personally he reminded me of Rude except he talked more and only wore his shades when either at work or it was sunny out and he needed them. He wore leather pants and a green and red shirt that looked to have been torn apart and sewed back together with thick black string. His black boots were soundless as he walked across the floor and took a seat between me and Nagato who slid over a bit with only a small grunt. He's the fifth of the people I considered a friend or near sibling. Chill is something of an older brother seeing as he's actually is older than us. He's twenty-nine.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that THE Rufus Shinra is here along with two of his bodyguards, Rude and Tseng, and two others. They're in the lounge next to this one. Just got here too." Chill informed as he jabbed a thumb over to the room that he and I had our backs to. Turning I found myself, despite the fogged glass obscuring the view, looking at The Rufus Shinra, newly appointed Vice President to Shinra Electric Power Company, Tseng, head honcho to all of The Turks, Rude who is currently partnered to a wild green eyed red headed man named Reno, and two others whom looked slightly familiar to me, but at the moment I couldn't seem to place a name to the face.

"Damn." I mumbled in shock as I turned back around. "Two of our bosses are here."

"Lovely." Jo muttered as she rolled her eyes.

Nagato snorted once again as he eyed the other room from the corner of his eye.

"So other than that lovely scene, how has everyone been?" Chill questioned as he looked around at us all.

That caused me to chuckle at the innocent and wide eyed look he was giving us. Shaking my head mentally I reeled myself back and listened as the others started talking, but every so often I would pipe up with my own opinions or bullshit replies.

* * *

**Tell me what ya think! Should I add more description? **

**I'm not adding anymore story though. Everything's already been seperated and right now I feel perfectly fine with the length of the chapters.**

**Later  
**


End file.
